


eyes on me

by kiwipriv



Series: saida university one-shots [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwipriv/pseuds/kiwipriv
Summary: sana gets bored while dahyun is studying, so she finds a way to entertain herself. if only dahyun would join too
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: saida university one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046872
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> you don't need to read the other fic in the series to enjoy this

Sana was bored. She usually could find something to do to fill her time, but today that just wasn’t the case. She’d tried watching tv, drawing, reading, everything that usually entertained her, but nothing would satisfy her.

She knew deep down what she really wanted. Dahyun was in the next room studying, _again_. Which obviously wasn’t her fault, she had finals coming up and everything, but because of that they hadn’t fucked in ages. Sana wasn’t just bored, she was horny.

Sana could hear Dahyun’s music playing softly from the living room. They were at Dahyun’s apartment, Sana had stayed over the night before. Another sexless evening, unfortunately.

Not that Sana is only with Dahyun for the sex of course, she absolutely loved quiet evenings when they did nothing but just talk and cuddle. But she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t just a _little_ sexually frustrated.

Sana had let herself sleep in since she didn’t have any responsibilities today. Dahyun had got up early to study, which was why she was in the living room now. It helped that Dahyun’s roommate was gone again so she had the place to herself to study in peace.

Sana rubbed her legs together, the slight friction making her clench in her pajamas. She looked at the closed door of Dahyun’s room and wondered if her girlfriend would hear her if she touched herself.

It wouldn’t be the first time she masturbated in Dahyun’s bed, she knew Dahyun didn’t mind.

She didn’t take too long making her decision. She quickly stripped of her pajama shorts, leaving her in just a t-shirt and underwear. She brought her hand to her pussy, rubbing at her clit over her underwear. She usually preferred starting this way while she let herself get wet.

It didn’t take much friction before she could feel her underwear start to dampen. Without taking them off, she reached her hand into her panties, running her fingers through her cunt directly.

Her pussy was slick already, eager to be touched after such a long dry spell. Sana first just let her fingers massage at her folds, ignoring her pulsating core that was just dying to be filled. She pinched at her clit, making her gasp a little louder than she’d anticipated.

She bit her lip quickly, trying to contain her sounds, but then she wondered...how loud would she have to be before Dahyun came to investigate? The idea of Dahyun catching her like this made her moan, something about getting caught was so tantalizing. She didn’t hold back on the sound either, just let it fill the room.

She threw off the blankets covering her and stripped off her underwear, leaving her glistening pussy exposed to the room. The bed was directly across from the door, so if Dahyun came in, the first thing she’d see would be Sana presenting herself like this.

Again, the image was enough to make Sana moan. She finally gave in and brought a finger to her entrance. With how aroused she was, the digit entered easily, no resistance whatsoever. Sana closed her eyes, trying to imagine the finger inside of her was Dahyun’s.

She wasn’t nearly full enough with just one finger, so she quickly inserted a second, moaning a little at the stretch. Sana was usually quiet when she touched herself, she was definitely putting on a little show in an effort to get caught, but she’d only be embarrassed about it if it didn’t work.

She slowly pumped her fingers in and out, her pussy getting wetter by the second. She brought her other hand to her mouth, sucking two of her fingers to wet them. She released her fingers with a _pop_ and moved the spit-slick digits to her nipple, pushing her shirt up in the process.

She pinched at her tit, her back arching at the feeling. She let out a long whine, wishing it was Dahyun applying the pressure to her nipples. The coolness of the air and the attention quickly left her nipple erect. It looked so cute sitting up like that, pink and red and just dying to be sucked on.

Her fingers were loud as they pushed in and out of her pussy, she was honestly surprised Dahyun couldn’t hear it. Sana was growing impatient that he hadn’t been discovered yet, so she settled for ramping things up a bit.

Sana rarely ever used the vibrator on herself, she often found it too overwhelming, but today was a special occasion. She needed Dahyun to hear her, so it was the perfect opportunity to push her limits a bit.

She removed her fingers from her pussy, not yet brave enough to use the vibrator her clit and fuck herself at the same time, too afraid of how quickly she might come.

She pulled Dahyun’s vibrator from the drawer, hoping that there was still charge left in it, she had no idea the last time Dahyun used it. They always washed it whenever they were done, so Sana wasn’t worried about whether or not it was clean. Instead, she just turned the thing on and brought it to her clit.

Her reaction was instantaneous. She didn’t even have to raise her voice on purpose, the moan she released was completely genuine, and most importantly _loud_. Even if Dahyun somehow couldn’t hear the vibrator, there was no way she didn’t hear Sana.

Sana kept the vibrator on the lowest setting at first, trying to ease herself into it. She moved it in circles over her clit, her legs twitching at the stimulation. Once she felt she’d gotten used to it, she turned the vibrations up by two settings.

Her legs twitched violently, causing the bed to shake and hit the wall. Sana could feel her peak approaching quickly now, so she stopped holding back. She shut her eyes tightly and moved the vibrator against her core even faster, letting herself feel the vibrations throughout her entire body.

When she finally came, she practically screamed. She wasn’t exaggerating when she said she found the vibrator overwhelming. Her whole body twitched as her orgasm traveled throughout her in waves. She kept the vibrator on her as long as she could until she was threatening to enter overstimulation. Only then did she turn the device off and set it to the side.

She lay there collapsed on the bed, her breaths heavy and her legs spread wide. She rested with her eyes closed for a beat, and only then did Dahyun make her presence known.

“Well this was certainly unexpected,” she said wryly. “Was unnie feeling a bit lonely?” She teased.

Sana opened her eyes to see Dahyun standing at the doorway. She was still in her pajamas, and Sana thought she looked especially cute. Sana nodded, allowing herself to be needy.

Usually, Dahyun was the clingier one of the two, but sometimes Sana needed a bit of extra attention, like now. Dahyun seemed to understand that when Sana didn’t tease back right away.

Dahyun crossed the room and crawled onto the bed, looming over Sana in a way that was a bit more dominating that Dahyun usually acted. Her knees bracketed Sana’s hips.

“Does unnie want attention?” Sana nodded, staring up at Dahyun wide-eyed. “Unnie needed to be fucked so badly she interrupted my work?” She asked, a slight mocking tone in her voice.

The question shot a wave of arousal straight to Sana’s still-wet pussy. Sana closed her legs tightly, rubbing them together for friction. Dahyun raised her eyebrows, obviously expecting Sana to answer her question.

“Yes,” Sana answered meekly. “Unnie missed you,” she pouted. “I was spread open for you, but you were too busy to take care of me.”

Dahyun shifted her weight to one arm and used her free hand to caress Sana’s cheek. “I’m here now,” she said sweetly. “Let me take care of you now?”

Sana nodded eagerly and was immediately rewarded with a kiss. She let Dahyun keep control of the kiss, just wanting to submit herself to her girlfriend completely today. Dahyun always liked to take her time, kiss slowly, and let the tension build. Sana was impatient, but she wanted to be good, so she let Dahyun take as much time as she wanted.

Dahyun moved from Sana’s lips to the column of her throat. She bit and kissed at the skin there, obviously trying to leave marks. Dahyun was lucky it was winter and Sana loved turtlenecks, otherwise Sana would’ve stopped her.

Dahyun stayed at Sana’s neck until Sana was sure she’d have at least three bruises she’d have to cover up. At this point, her pussy was throbbing, desperate for some kind of attention. She could tell she was absolutely soaked.

“What does unnie want?” Dahyun asked when she finally detached herself from Sana’s neck. “You want the strap?”

“Please,” Sana gasped at the idea of it. She closed her eyes again trying to keep her arousal under control, but she needed Dahyun’s cock inside her now. She heard Dahyun get out of bed and pull open the drawer with their toys.

She listened as Dahyun’s clothes hit the floor. She turned her head to look, desperate to see Dahyun’s naked form. She looked over Dahyun’s body, which looked so perfect in the morning light. She watched as Dahyun stepped into the toy, tightening the straps around her so it fit just right.

It was their smaller strap-on, a cute pink toy with matching straps that looked beautiful against Dahyun’s skin. Sana preferred the toys on the smaller side, their bigger ones they saved to be used on Dahyun. It always made Sana happy to know that Dahyun knew exactly what Sana would want.

Dahyun knelt on the bed, and before she could even ask, Sana turned over on all fours, her ass and pussy on display. Dahyun always preferred taking her this way, and Sana absolutely loved it.

“So good for me unnie,” Dahyun breathed out as she shuffled to kneel behind Sana. “Don’t even need to tell you what to do.”

Dahyun used her hands to massage at the muscle of Sana’s ass, spreading the cheeks apart to expose her holes to the air. Sana gasped at the feeling.

She kept one hand on Sana’s ass while the other guided her cock to Sana’s pussy. She rubbed the tip over Sana’s folds, teasing at her hole but not putting it in. Sana whined, wiggling her ass in the hopes to entice her girlfriend.

“Does unnie even deserve to have her pussy fucked?” Dahyun teased her again. “Unnie was naughty today, maybe she deserves to have her naughtly little ass fucked.” She moved the blunt end of the strap to press against Sana’s asshole. Not enough to push in, but enough to make Sana moan loudly.

They’d experimented with it before, and Sana was definitely a fan, but today it wasn’t what she needed. She just wanted to be close with her girlfriend. Dahyun must’ve sensed that, because she moved the toy back to her cunt, pushing in swiftly and without preamble.

Sana moaned at the stretch. The strap may not be their biggest, but it was wider than the two fingers she had inside herself before. And so much deeper than she’s able to reach.

“How do you feel?” Dahyun checked in. She wasn’t moving, waiting for Sana’s signal that she was adjusted and comfortable.

Sana appreciated the gesture, and if she wasn’t so horny she might have cooed, but she’d spent the whole morning aroused and she was more than ready to take whatever Dahyun was willing to give.

She turned to look at Dahyun over her shoulder, shooting her a smile that she hoped looked sultry. “Fuck me, baby, I can take it.”

Dahyun smirked in return and immediately complied. Unlike her kisses, Dahyun liked to start hard whenever she fucked Sana. Almost instantly, Sana lost her balance on her hands and had to move to her elbows, leaving her ass up in the air. She gasped at the change of angle.

“God you have no idea how hot you look like this, unnie,” Dahyun was surprisingly vocal today, but Sana loved it. She clenched around Dahyun’s cock, her eyes rolling back at the feeling. “Your ass on display for me, you pussy sucking me in? It’s like you were made to take cock.”

Sana moaned at Dahyun’s dirty words, burying her face in her arms. She loved Dahyun’s dirty talk, between the two of them she was definitely better at it.

Dahyun snapped her hips quickly, the slapping sound filling her bedroom. Every thrust pushed Sana forward until eventually she had to hold the headboard for support.

Dahyun folded herself over Sana’s back until her mouth was at Sana’s ear, the new angle driving her insane. “I think unnie still deserves a punishment for interrupting me, don’t you think?” She whispered into Sana’s ear, making her shiver all over.

“Yes baby, punish me,” Sana gasped, her thoughts too scattered to guess what Dahyun had in mind, but whatever it was she knew she could take it.

“Can I spank you, unnie?” Dahyun whispered again. It was so sexy the way she asked, Sana couldn’t help but to clench again. Ultimately she knew Dahyun just wanted to get her consent, so she nodded quickly. The faster she responded, the sooner Dahyun would touch her.

Dahyun leaned back up, Sana instantly missing her warmth on her back. Dahyun took the globes of her ass into her hands again. She brought her hand down onto her right cheek without warning. She wasn’t too hard, it wasn’t painful, but the sound still seemed to echo throughout the room.

Dahyun massaged the muscle before lifting her hand again, leaving another slap in the same place. Sana tensed at the feeling, the slap sending shockwaves of arousal throughout her body. Before she could even think, Dahyun delivered three more slaps in rapid succession, alternating cheeks as she did so.

Dahyun continued fucking into her, moving even faster now. Sana’s ass was sensitive from the spanking, so she felt the slap of Dahyun’s hips against her even stronger now.

She was well past the point of containing her moans. Between the cock pounding at her cunt and the slaps on her ass, Sana didn’t even know what to focus on. She was a mess of desperation and arousal, barely able to stop herself from coming.

“Is unnie going to come?” Dahyun asked, recognizing the signs that Sana was close. “You going to come while I pound your cute little greedy pussy? Couldn’t even stop fucking you if I tried, you’re holding onto me so tightly.”

“Baby,” Sana cried at the taunting, not able to form any other words.

Dahyun reached her hand around to Sana’s front, taking her clit between her fingers, pinching and rubbing at the sensitive nub. Sana shivered violently at the touch, not expecting the attention. The dual sensation finally pushed her over the edge and she came with a scream.

Dahyun didn’t let up, her hips still moving, fucking Sana through her orgasm. She felt herself squirt around Dahyun’s cock before she finally collapsed, her body too exhausted to hold herself up.

The sheets felt damp under her from her orgasm, but Sana couldn’t care. She was too fucked out and satisfied to be grossed out.

Dahyun pulled out of her then, and Sana winced at the feeling, her pussy sensitive from the fucking it just got. Behind her, she heard Dahyun removing the strap and tossing it onto the bed.

Sana did her best to turn onto her back, her limbs barely responsive with how much they were tingling. She made eye contact with Dahyun and smiled blissfully, so happy to just be here with her girlfriend in her post-orgasm glow.

“What do you want, baby?” Sana asked, not wanting to leave Dahyun untouched. She may be exhausted, but she was never too tired to reciprocate.

Dahyun leaned over her and laced their hands together, bringing them up to rest next to Sana’s head. Dahyun kissed her again, slowly and sweetly. “Don’t worry about me, unnie, you can rest. I can get off on your thigh?”

Sana nodded and spread her legs so there’d be plenty of room for Dahyun. She released Sana’s hands and straddled one of her legs, holding onto Sana’s hips for leverage. Sana placed her hands over Dahyun’s and clasped on.

Dahyun touched her pussy to Sana’s thigh, whining instantly after going untouched for so long. Dahyun rolled her hips and Sana could feel the wetness of her girlfriend’s pussy spreading on her skin.

“Love your pussy baby,” Sana encouraged her, knowing her girlfriend liked to be guided through her orgasms. “Your poor mean unnie didn’t touch you at all did she? Yeah move just like that, take what you need baby.”

“Love you, unnie,” Dahyun gasped as her movement got less coordinated, her orgasm approaching quickly. “Love fucking you, love using you to get off,” Dahyun continued.

“That’s right baby,” Sana watched as Dahyun’s breasts bounced with her movements. She wished they had more time so she could give them the attention they deserved. “Use your unnie. You’re about to come right? Come all over me, get your unnie nice and wet.”

That was enough to push Dahyun over the edge it seemed, she bent forward as she came, no longer able to sit upright. Her hands left Sana’s hips to support herself against the bed. She sounded so beautiful as she moaned through her orgasm, her noises cute and breathy, desperate and completely fucked out. It was almost enough to turn Sana on all over again.

When Dahyun finally came down from her orgasm, she collapsed on top of Sana, the two of them tangled together on Dahyun’s bed. When she finally caught her breath, she surprised Sana by starting to laugh.

Her giggles were quiet at first, but they quickly turned louder until she was full-on laughing into Sana’s shoulder.

“What’s gotten into you?” Sana asked, amused at her girlfriend’s behavior.

“You’re so _dramatic_ ,” Dahyun teased through her laughter. “Making me come in and ‘catch’ you masturbating instead of just telling me you’re horny.” Dahyun pushed herself up so they were looking at each other again. “You know I wouldn’t say no if you just told me you wanted to fuck.”

Sana brought her hand to Dahyun’s waist, wrapping her girlfriend in a hug. “That may be so,” she replied nonchalantly. “But wasn’t this more fun?”

Dahyun threw her head back and laughed. She dove back in for another kiss. “I suppose that's true,” she said between pecks. “But now I’m all gross and I have to shower!” She said petulantly.

Sana perked up. “I can join you!”

Dahyun pushed her down before she could even sit up. “You’ve interrupted my studies enough, don’t you think?” She asked with her eyebrow raised. She was clearly teasing, not actually upset with Sana for her little distraction.

Sana pouted, making Dahyun giggle again. “You are needy today!” Dahyun teased again. “Fine, if you’re good in the shower, then maybe I’ll even let you eat me out tonight. How does that sound?”

Sana nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll be on my best behavior, I swear.”

“Always so desperate to have me sit on your face,” Dahyun pushed herself off the bed and headed to the bathroom. “Well, you coming?” she looked back at Sana over her shoulder.

Sana scrambled to follow after her. How she was going to get through this shower without touching her amazingly sexy girlfriend, she didn’t know, but it’d be worth it for the rewards. She wrapped her arms around Dahyun while they waited for the water to heat up.

“Love you, baby,” Sana said cutely.

Dahyun only rolled her eyes in exasperation, but Sana knew what that meant. She knew Dahyun loved her too. And honestly, that’s all she really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwiprivao3)


End file.
